


True Love: Jinx and Wally

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Angst, F/M, New Friends, New Loves, Old Friends, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: My version of what happened between the Madame Rouge Situation and the Titan's battle against the Brother hood, and what happens a bit after.





	1. The start of Something New

I stood in my room, looking down at the note I had just written. I signed my name at the bottom with a purple pen, my signature color, then carefully folded it into a letter, gently putting it into a cream envelope and signing the back once again with my purple pen. I looked around the room, my room, or what was my room and still would be if I wasn’t leaving. I was tired of all the petty crimes and not being heard, even by my so called friends and team, the Hive 5. I wanted more with my life, I wanted to change and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to if I stuck around. I turned to the empty and perfectly made bed with only my packed bags lying on top of it and with a deep sigh I took out my Hive communicator and set it neatly next to the cream envelope. And with that, I went to the bed, took my two bags which consisted of what little things I had; clothes, a note book with drawings and notes with some colored pencils, markers and a pencil or two, my hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, all of which fit in a small suit case and a backpack.

                As I opened my door and looked back, I could see my past; from Dark Way Prep to Hive Academy, meeting the “friends” that I would keep until today, every robbery and fight, every joke and idiotic comment that the guys said, all leading up to the moment I met him, Kid Flash. He was the reason I wanted to change. He opened my eyes to what I could be. He made me feel like I could be somebody, for once in my life, I felt like I mattered. But now he’s gone, probably somewhere far from here. Maybe having fun with his own friends or flirting with some other girl. Well wherever he was, I didn’t care, much. I wanted to get out and I was. I walked into the main room where the guys were watching a wrestling match, and if they were smart, which they never were, they would watch carefully and learn from each match.

                The door opened and all eyes were on me.

                “Hey, where you goin’?” Mammoth asked

                “I’m going to stay with Angel for a few nights” I lied through my teeth, if they knew the real reason, they’d try and stop me, or even turn me in. I looked around at their faces; Billy went back to his show, Kid Wicked looked at me as if he wanted to say something about Angel and what I should say to her for him, Mammoth and Gizmo looked at me with almost acceptance, they knew that I was lying, but they knew I had a good reason why, they just didn’t know what it was. They trusted me and it broke my heart to see the team that I bonded with look at me like that. C-More also knew that something else was up, so he stood up and walked toward me, trying to say something, but I couldn’t stand saying goodbye, so I just left, the door sliding closed while I stood and watched their faces.

                I walked through the empty hallway toward the door, but footsteps echoed behind me and not to my surprise, it was C-more.

                “Jinx, where are you really going” he asked

                “I told you, I’m going to stay with Angel” trying to persuade him, my voice was a bit annoyed, like it always was.

                “Yeah right, Jinx, what’s up?” he grabbed my wrist before I could start walking away again. I couldn’t bare looking into his eyes, so I looked down at my hand and his.

                “C-more” I sighed “I’m getting out of here and you should too”

                “What?!” he quietly shouted. I knew he wanted to get the rest of the Hive in on this as much as I did, which was not at all. “Jinx, why?” he asked, but when I looked toward the door, I could see his face drop. “It’s because of him, isn’t it?”

                “Yes and no” I told him “Look, C-more, it’s hard to explain, but he made me realize that I can be so much more than a villain. I don’t want to fight anymore, I don’t want to be the bad guy like everyone thinks I am. I hate being the Bad luck girl and I hate being a part of this whole- thing.”

                At that moment, his hand released from mine in pure shock and heartbreak. “So you hate being one of us?” he sounded crushed

                “C-more, I didn’t mean it like that. You guys are my family, but I have to get out, and if you’re smart, you’ll leave too” I told him before hugging him one last time and leaving for good.  

                I walked in the cold dark night for about an hour before I finally stopped in the park near the lake. I sat beside some large boulders that were used as seats for the most part, crossing my arms close to my body and shivering until my body turned numb from the cold and rain that soaked me from head to toe. Luckily there was a small cave where I could put my bags and hide them, and I did so carefully. As the shivering stopped, I began to fall asleep it didn’t matter if I was soaking and wet and freezing, probably vulnerable to a cold, nothing could have been worse than being with the Hive one more day or night. I wanted, no, needed sleep. I hadn’t slept for the past few days after I met Kid Flash, I was too worried about everything, trying to work each tiny thing out in my head was all I could do all night long, but now, I could rest, at least for a little bit.

                When I woke up, it was still cold and moist from the night before, but the sun was shining bright. I took my bags from the small cave and started walking through the park again for the most part it was completely empty, except for me and some pigeons and squirrels. I got out of the park, only returning with a paid for coffee. I would have gotten some food, but it was too expensive and I didn’t have much to start with. I sat on a bench, sipping my hot coffee, still soaked in the clothes that I wore last night. What was I doing here I thought, I could be back, nice and warm and dry, back with the Hive. Now, I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

                A tear drop dripped down my face. I sighed, and closed my eyes. “What am I going to do?” I asked myself

                “I don’t know, what are you gonna do? In fact, what are you doing out here?” a familiar voice chimed. Was I crazy or did someone just answer my question, did my conscience talk back to me? My eyes opened and standing in front of me was the red headed boy that started it all “Hey Jinx” he smiled just as I remembered him. It was bright and warming, devious at times and playful

                “What are you doing here Kid Flash?” I snarled, standing up from my seat.

                “I came to see how you were doing. Why are you all wet?”

                “It was raining last night and I had nowhere else to go” I growled, rolling my eyes, lowering my head. “I left the Hive” I added softly

                “You did?” he replied excitedly, then he looked at me, obviously he had just thought of something with the look on his face, caring but obviously up to something. “Don’t hex me okay”         He almost begged

                “Why would I hex-” I started to say, but I was swept into his arms within a flash, by bags in my arms. I tried to see where we were going, but all I could see were blurs of what I made out to be trees, buildings, cars and people. It was all going by so fast that I wanted to scream like on a roller coaster, but nothing came out. I instead wrapped my arms around his neck, burrowing my head under by his shoulder, shutting my eyes as tight as I could. I could hear him let out a small laugh, but it was light and playful. When I opened my eyes again, we had stopped and were standing in front of an apartment labeled #515. The walls outside were painted a light cream color that matched the light brown door. Kid flash opened the door, gesturing one hand toward he inside while the other was holding the door.

                “After you” he said with a smile. I slowly walked in, looking around the living room, which walls matched the outside. It was small but cozy, the living room was the first thing I stepped into when I got through the door, its fabric sofas looked welcoming in front of the TV and wooden coffee table. It spilled into the dining room which led into an open kitchen, fully stocked with food, thought that didn’t surprise me since he was always eating. The living room connected to a short hallway that connected three bed rooms, one which was being used as an office, one as a guest room the other his room., which had its own bathroom as well as another near the guest room. “Do you like it?” he asked with approval

                “Kid Flash” I said, looking back at him, truly speechless “I don’t know what to say”

                “Just say yes and you can stay for as long as you want”

                I sighed, there was obviously no use arguing with him since he was the only person who could help, the only person who understood me or even offered to help. “Fine” I said with a light smile

****


	2. Moving In

Drops of warm water ran down my back and the rest of my body. It felt so good to get clean again. I had almost forgotten that kind of pleasure, usually, the guys at the Hive would take showers before me and by the time it was my turn the water was almost ice cold from Mammoth’s hour long showers. I let the warm water fall on my face, tapping against my closed eyes, washing away any worries I had at the moment. I felt almost at peace when I slicked back my hair, rubbing my scalp gently to get all of the bubbles out. After a few moments of just standing in the steam, I reached my hand out and turned the shower off; rubbing my eyes so any excess water wouldn’t get into my eyes. I opened the curtain just enough to grab the towel that was hanging on the hook, then I dried my hair off so it wasn’t dripping wet, dabbed off my face and stepped out with the towel wrapped around by body. I stood in front of the fogged up mirror then with one hand I smudged away some of the droplets so I could see myself.

                With a heavy sigh of almost relief, I took the clothes that I had laid out on the small table by the sink beforehand and changed, finally stepping out of the comforting bathroom with my damp and pink hair that was in a loose braid, tied at the end with one of the small rubber bands I had brought with me. I walked out into the living room, where Kid Flash was sitting on the couch, watching some show about unicorns, probably teasing me, but I didn’t care. It was actually kind of funny that he remembered.

                “Hey Jinx” he said with a smile, turning the TV off. I was almost shocked, he didn’t have his mask on, but instead, a short sleeved shirt that was the colors of his uniform and jean pants. His red hair was a little messy, but as always, it looked good on him.

                “Hey” I quietly responded, sitting on the other couch, trying not to react to his lack of uniform and mask “Hey, can I ask you something?” I wearily asked

                “Anything” he responded leaning toward me

                “Why are you doing this for me?”

                “Because you were out on the streets and it was cold and raining” he explained without blinking.

                “Oh, is that it?” I asked, crossing my arms in disbelief. I could tell that he was lying, well, at least partly not telling the truth, or not the whole truth

                “Well, let me ask you something” he responded “Why didn’t you stay with your family?”

                I looked down in sadness, after all, I had no family that I knew of and I had never had to explain any part of my family to the others since they didn’t care anyway. I let a small sigh out, closing my eyes to keep the few tears from rolling out. “I have no family” I deeply responded, my voice shaking a little. I looked up and I could tell that he was shocked since his mouth was hanging wide open, although I didn’t know whether it was for my lack of family of that he was regretting asking me that question. “When I was younger, a baby actually, my parents gave me to Brother Blood to raise, and that’s all I really know” I lied.

                “Your parents actually gave you up to him?” I could tell that he didn’t like the idea, to be honest, neither did I, but neither of us was there to make the choice.

                “Yeah” was all I responded

                “Why?”

                “I have no idea, I guess they didn’t want a monster like me” I said. It was true, I was a monster, all bad luck and nothing would ever change that. I felt his soft hand beneath my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

                “Hey, you’re not bad luck or a monster. You proved that by leaving the Hive” I couldn’t say anything, since I knew it was no use, even if I was right, he would always insist on being right, just to pull me up. It was annoying, but sweet at the same time. I gazed into his bright blue eyes, getting lost in a dream. It was like I was looking at an Angel, and not the Angel from the Hive, as precious as she was, she was still tough and devious, which was what I liked about her. His face moved closer until…BEEP BEEP! His communicator rang. He closed his eyes, looking a little annoyed, and I have to admit, he kinda looked cute that way. He took a breath, looked at me and I nodded for him to answer it and with an accepting smile, he got up and walked to his room, grabbing the communicator from the table on his way. I sighed, looking down at my hands. Was it just me, or did he and I have a moment, close enough to kiss. But then again, it was probably my imagination.


	3. Healed Heart

A few moments passed before he finally came back in. His face was pale with fear, but glowing with speed. His eyes were wide as he tried to say something, but for once, he was silent and it was my turn to talk. The look on his face had my stomach in knots. “What’s wrong?” I asked. My voice was trembling as my mind ran through every possible answer to my own question.

                He stared at me and without blinking, without any emotion but worry, he lightly replied “It started”. My stomach was now in tighter knots than I had ever felt, my heart sunk to the bottom of my chest as fear hit me like a wave on the beach. Now, it was my turn to be silent. “If you want, you can stay here, I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do”

                My eyes whipped up to look at him. I took a deep breath as I stood up tall and strong, stronger than I had ever been. “No” I replied “I’m not going to hide while you’re out there fighting The Brotherhood”

                “Jinx” he said in a soft voice, walking over to me and taking my hands in his “the Hive will be there, and Madame Rouge”

                My eyes dropped, but then I thought of that night that I finally met Rouge. She hurt me and I couldn’t let her get away with it. I looked back up at him, more determined than ever before. “Leave them to me” I said with a smirk. “I can handle my team. As for Rouge…well, revenge is best served with some bad luck”. He smiled, surprised but…glad at the same time. To be honest, I wasn’t ready to fight  my old team, not by a long shot, but I had to do it, I had to do my part and prove that I had turned good, I had to prove it to him and nothing was going to stop me from that.

                Within seconds, I was picked up in his arms. “Are you positive” he asked me again and I nodded.

                “But, um…we might want to change” I pointed out, looking at our everyday cloths we had on. He didn’t even have his mask on, which I knew he needed. He let out a small laugh, placing me back on my feet so we could go change. I changed as fast as I could, but as fast as I was, he was faster, tapping his floor impatiently when I finally finished and walked out. With a shake of his head, he sped over to me, picking me back into his arms, and speeding off toward the fight.

                We finally arrived in a gray corridor, like the halls of HIVE Academy, he set me down and again asked “are you sure?”

                I could hear the fighting from the other, but I didn’t care, I had to do it. I took another deep breath and smiled. He nodded and ran the short distance from where I stood to down the stairs, stopping in front of my old team mates, all but one, C-more was missing. I sighed in relief. Hopefully he got out, just like I did.

                I could hear Kid Flash talking to them “Now’s probably the time you’re probably thinking ‘I shouldn’t have hooked up with those Brotherhood guys’ hate to say it but…told ya” he said, slicking back his red hair then pointing to them with his fingers up like a kid playing Sheriff.  I rolled my eyes at his childish act, shaking my head with a slight smile. I started to walk down, but I stopped when Cyborg was thrown onto the stairs by one of the others, Control Freak, pointing his double sided lightsaber thingy at Cyborg. “Sorry I’m late” Kid Flash said to him, then he looked back at me and I started walking down again. “I had to pick up a friend” I smiled at him as I stopped beside him.

                “You’re with him” Gizmo shouted in his squeaky kid voice. His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth hanging down, just like the others. “Traitor” he continued. Although I knew it was coming, it made me feel proud that I had left them; I didn’t feel like a traitor, I felt good and powerful.

                Before speeding off into the fight, Kid flash smiled at me and said “you probably have some catching up to do.”

                I turned to the Hive with a proud smirk “nothing personal” I told them as I snapped my fingers, carrying them away on a pink wave. I smiled once more walking proudly down the steps.

                I stopped and turned around when I heard Cyborg say “Well that was un-expected”, then a bang as he punched Control Freak, who was still in his grasp. He looked at me and smiled. “It’s good to have you on our side, Jinx”

                I nodded with a smile and replied “it’s good to be on the right side” before joining the fight myself. A few moment passed of fighting when a stinging kick, sent me to the floor. Bumble Bee stood above me, her stingers held firmly in her hands, pointing right at my chest “Hey” I shouted “I’m on your side now”

                “Yeah right” she huffed in disbelief.

                “Duck” I shouted, looking over her shoulder and throwing my hand up to stop Cheshire from attacking Bee. Surprisingly, Bee did what I said and was surprised that I was either on her side or telling the truth, or both. “Like I said, I’m on your side now” I said, getting to my knees

                “Sorry…it’s just-” she tried to explain

                “Forget it, I understand why you didn’t believe me” she smiled and held her hand out, helping me back to my feet. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rouge cornering Hotspot, so I started to run toward them, but Bee stopped me, grabbing my arm before I could go.

                “We need to talk after this, kay?” she said with a smile. I nodded and ran to help Hotspot.

                I stopped by next to him, looking at Rouge with a devilish smirk. It was time for my sweet revenge. I snapped my singers, making the ground beneath her crumble and wrap around her rubber feet “Oops, did I do that” I said with a not so innocent smile. She looked at me like a Traitor, which I guess I was in her mind, but she deserved it, every last hex I threw at her. Hotspot and Wildebeest ran on both sides of her, taking her arms like they were about to drag her, but instead, stretching her out like taffy before I finally snapped my fingers again, freeing her from her floor hold and sending her flying to the freeze machine.

                The fighting continued until the whole Brotherhood and other Villains were frozen like statues. We all gathered around as Beast Boy threw the Brain under the Freeze machine after saying “Dudes check it out”, continuing the joke after sliding over to the newly frozen Brain that looked like a pop-sickle, "Brain Freeze”. He laughed at his cleverness as we all groaned and sighed at his horrible joke that we all knew was coming.

                Robin stood beside him, shaking his head like the rest of us, then turning to us to say “Let’s all go home”

****


	4. A New Home

We all gathered in the main room of the Titans Tower. I watched Robin staring at the window, Kid Flash Speeding over to him to say “Nice pad, got any eats?” An alarm sounded around the Tower as a video shot up onto the front screen. We all turned to watch it. It was Dr. Light robbing a bank, the kind of petty crime I left.  I looked around at the others, smiling with pride. I had finally found my home and whether they wanted me or not, I was never going back to the life of crime.

                After sending Dr. Light to jail, though it wasn’t much of a fight once he saw Raven, and all the rest of us, we went back to the tower. And as the day went on, some returned home like the Elemental Gods; Thunder and Lightning, the kids; Bobby, Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum, the team from the Parallel Universe; Killowat, Batallion, Flamebird, Mirage, and Nightrider, and some others; Tramm, Ravager, another Villain that turned good, though hers was because of family, Pantha and Wildebeest. One by one, they said their goodbyes and returned to their homes, wherever they were. We all got assigned rooms to sleep in while we stayed and, of course, the main 5; Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all got their own rooms since it was their tower and home. I was put with Bumble Bee, the strong leader from Titans East, and Kole, the Crystal Princess from Middle Earth. Kid Flash shared a room with Jericho, the mute blonde boy that could take over your body with eye contact, and his friend Herald, the Blue trumpeter, whose horn opened portals through space and time. The Russian, Red Star, was sharing a room with the Spanish Speed twins, Mas and Menos. The Dark beauty, Argent, was sharing a room with Aguagirl and Wondergirl.  And in the tenth room, the Titan East boys, Aqualad and Speedy, were roomed with Hotspot.

                I felt like I was in college with room-mates, training times, schedules and other ridiculous things that Robin gave us, though I didn’t know why he was keeping us here or why we were here in the first place. As the sun set on the Titan Tower, we all gathered in the main room for yet another lecture from Robin and his team.  It wasn’t much of a lecture; it was really more of all of us talking to one another. I had stayed with Kid Flash by the counter, but once Robin called him over, I was alone. I quickly grabbed a glass of water, but when I turned back, much to my surprise, I had company. Bee was sitting at the counter.

                “Can I get a glass” she jokingly asked. I sighed and shook my head, sliding my water to her and reaching for another glass. “So what made you change your mind?” she asked

                “What do you mean, I’ve always been a good guy” I joked.

                “Seriously Jinx, I had talked to you so many times and all you wanted was to be a part of the Brotherhood, and yet, when the time came, you sided with us, what changed your mind?” she asked once more

                “Well, when I met Kid Flash-” I began, but she smirked

                “Ah, so it was a guy” she chuckled

                “Yeah, I guess you could say it was. I mean he showed me that there was more to life than petty crimes. Besides, I don’t think I could have handled one more day with the Hive 5. Those idiots couldn’t tell left from right.”

                She laughed with me. “Yeah, they were pretty brain dead, and yet, they still graduated”

                “Everyone graduated Hive Academy! You guys defeated Brother Blood and no one wanted to fill his position.” I pointed out. It was true, after Brother Blood, the Hive split into multiple teams, some even went solo and some led normal lives until the Brotherhood called them. And to top it off, most were tuned into statues, though there was one who I never saw in the battle, C-more. What happened to him?

                “So you’re saying that there’s nothing going on between you and Fid Flash?” she urged

                “Not that I know of” I lied, but no one could ever tell when I was lying. There was a reason I aced Lying 101 at the Hive Academy.

                “Jinx” I heard Robin call out as he and Kid flash walked toward us.

                “Hey Bee, can we talk to Jinx for a few.” Kid Flash asked

                “Yeah I’ll just-” she began to turn away, but Robin grabbed her arm.

                “Actually we need you too” he told her, then looked toward me “Follow me” he ordered.

                I followed him, Bee and Kid flash into a room with a round table where Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were already sitting. ‘Great, an interrogation’, I thought.

                “Jinx, Please sit” Starfire offered with her sweet and innocent voice.

                “Uh- thanks” I hesitantly said, sitting in a chair facing them all. Kid Flash sat toward my left and Bee sat on my right. Robin sat facing me, the center of it all, since he was basically the leader, though he wouldn’t say he was. “So what is this; an interrogation or something?”

                “No, Jinx” Cyborg said “We just want to see who you’re really with.”

                “I fought with you, didn’t I?” I pointed out

                “Dudes, she is right” Beast boy said

                “She is, but I still don’t trust her” Raven’s deep voice said “You’ve been on the other side for so long and you changed on them so easily -”

                “You think it was easy for me to leave them?” I snapped, standing up in my seat. “They were my friends and I turned my back on them because I didn’t want that life anymore. Yes, I have fought against you all, but I helped you, and if you think that I would ever go back to that life...then you’re wrong”

                “Jinx” Kid flash softly said, grabbing my hand softly to calm me down. And even though he didn’t say anything, he was still right.

                “I’m sorry” I quietly said, looking away and sitting back down.

                “No, we are the ones who should be sorry” Starfire graciously said “We should not have doubted the hardness of leaving your friends”

                “Look, Jinx, we all know that it must have been hard for you. But what we’re trying to figure out is if we can trust you or not.” Cyborg explained

                “Yes, you can” I said

                “Rob, I trust her and I know what she had to go through to help us.” Kid flash added in my defense “when I told her what was happening, she insisted on helping us because she wanted to, not because I made her”

                “Very Well, I trust you, Kid Flash” Robin said, standing up and sliding a Titan’s communicator toward me. “Welcome to the team, Jinx…or do you want a different name?” he smiled

                “No, Jinx fits me better” I told him “And thank you” I continued, picking the com. Device in my hand and looking at Kid flash.

                The rest of the night was pretty quiet, we went back to the others, had dinner and talked a bit, like a real family, or just good friends. But all I could think of was what happened in the meeting room with the others. Did they really not trust me that much, even when I help them? Well, I couldn’t blame them; after all, I was pretty bad to them. I felt so weird with them. I felt too weird around all of them, like I would never truly fit in. They all shared happy stories of their families, while the only family I had, I turned on. The truth, I was left in a park when I was a baby and I would have died if Brother Blood hadn’t found me and raised me. They could say anything they wanted about him, but the side I knew, he was like a father. He took care of me and trained me.

                I didn’t think they would notice when I got up and left, but as I reached the door I heard “Jinx, where you’ going” from Beast boy

                And with a slight smile, I turned around and replied “I’m just a bit tired” and with that, I left. Soon, I was joined by Kid flash in his guts of red and yellow.

                “Jinx, what’s wrong?” he asked me

                “I’m just tired” I responded, not stopping.

                “Yeah right…you can tell me” he said, stopping me

                I sighed.  There was no way of lying to him, he knew me too well, even though he’s only known me for a little. “I just- I don’t feel like I belong here” I confessed

                He just lightly smiled, picking me up in his arms. “I want to show you something” he said before zooming off.  When he set me down, I gasped at the stars that shinned brightly over the city. The wind blew softly through my hair that was down and lightly curled. Chills ran up my spine as the wind chilled me. It was a colder night, but still nice out. The sky was dark blue with the yellow and gold stars burning millions of miles away. In the corner of my eye, I caught Kid flash watching me, it made me blush a light pink when he moved my hair out of my face.

                “This is beautiful” I said with a slight smile

                “Jinx, what you said about not fitting in, well that’s the best part of being with us…we’re all different and we all help each other”

                “But you’re all good guys” I pointed out “All you guys talked about was your families and all of the good times…I had no good times and no family”

                “That’s not true” he argued “The Hive was your family and just because your family gave you to Brother Blood doesn’t mean-”

                “They didn’t” I corrected “when I was a baby, my parents left me in the park to die, Brother Blood just found me and raised me” I confessed, crossing my arms and shielding myself off.

                “But you said-” he began

                “I lied” I told him “it’s hard for me to talk about and I don’t want-”

                “Jinx” he said, wrapping his arms around me “We won’t hurt you”

                “How can you be sure?”

                “Because I would never hurt you” he said, turning me around and looking me in the eyes and once more, our faces drew closer and closer together until our lips met in a sweet kiss. He pulled me closer into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my back.

                “Kid flash, I-” I began to say, looking away, trying not to blush more.

                “I’m sorry, I just-” be said “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now and we got interrupted back at my place” he smiled “and please, call me Wally. My name’s Wally West”

                “You can call me Jessica” I smile “It’s the name I used when I was undercover a few years ago and I kinda like it”

                “Me too” he grins, bringing me closer again and kissing me under the silver moon. It was like a dream come true, I had finally found the guy that made the butterflies take flight and my stomach and tie in knots.


End file.
